My tailspin in Talespin
by DreamerAndReader
Summary: What if one day you'd go to your backyard and you'd find an crystal-like object that would transport you into another world? And not just any world but the world of your favorite cartoon? Well, here's my story... Rated T for some mild language
1. Author's note

_**!ATTENTION!**_

* * *

**This is a story about me if I'd end up in ****_Disney's Talespin._**

**I'm writing this because dreaming myself being in my favorite cartoons/movies is a way of relaxing for me and writing this on English is a good way to practice the language.**

**Since this is about the cartoon, I want to remind that characters belong to Disney and the original plots of the episodes do too. **

_**Full respect to the original writers!**_

**I'm only adding myself and some extra stories and plot.**

**With that said:**

**Please enjoy and feel free to review**

* * *

**P.S. Remember to read the Author's note at the end of every chapter, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: The red jewel

**Feb 27 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The red jewel**_

It was an ordinary day. Nothing special to it. I was home alone, both of my parents were still at work. I sat in the living room watching TV and being bored. Usually I would have been on my computer surfing in the internet, but I had promised myself not to use computer during the whole week. After all, since I didn't have school for another week I had already spend too much time in front of the screen.

I turned off the TV. There was nothing good on that time of the day. I took off my glasses and closed my eyes in order to have a snooze but only few seconds later...

_**THUMP!**_

I jolted up, my eyes wide open, and looked around. There was nothing implying what had made that sound. Not even our dogs who usually bark at _everything_, seemed to have noticed anything. _"Did I imagine it?"_ I put my glasses back on and walked up to the window facing our front yard to check if our neighbor, who had been working on his car, had noticed anything. Nope. He was still working on the car as if nothing unusual had happened._  
_

_"Am I hearing things?" _I walked to the other side of the house to see if there was anything on the back yard. And there was.

In the middle of the yard was a small hole which I was sure hadn't been there before. And a glimmer of red light was coming from it.

I ran to get my coat and shoes so I could investigate the hole. "You guys aren't coming!" I told our dogs who wanted to follow me outside. I closed the backdoor quickly in front of them and walked up to the hole, cautiously. I didn't know what to expect to see in it.

_"With my luck it's probably an alien egg that will hatch and end up eating my brains or something like that"._

But it wasn't an alien or its egg. On the bottom of the hole, which was perfectly round shaped, lied something that looked like a red crystal. Even though I kinda knew touching it wouldn't probably be the smartest thing to do I knelt down and reached my hand out to touch it. "OUCH!" I yelped as the crystal gave me a small electric shock. It didn't really hurt that much but it did surprise me. It also irritated me. "Don't you start with me" I said out loud and grabbed the crystal.

What happened next was something that I will never forget. First it felt like a current of electricity went through my body all the way from my fingers to top of my head and down to my toes. I was blinded by a red flash and all I could see was blackness. And like if that wasn't enough I felt my body falling down backwards. A moment of feeling weightless... second of falling... and feeling of hitting water followed by feeling of sinking. I opened my eyes and the water made them hurt like crazy. I waved my arms and legs trying to get to the surface. Luckily I was only a few inches below. My eyes were still hurting from the bright flash and water but at least I could breath now.

My glasses were tainted by water droplets so I lifted them up to my forehead to have a better look around. Even without them I could tell it was a beautiful midday with no clouds on the blue sky. I looked around me to see an island or a shore where I could swim to and I felt my stomach plummeting after I realized there was no ground on sight. I stuck my tongue out to taste the water, hoping it wouldn't be salty seawater. I spat the water out from my mouth right after tasting it. Salty. _"But it can't be. I don't live even near any seas."_ Then all the memories of the hole and the crystal came rushing back. I looked at my right hand. I was still holding the crystal thing. "Where the heck have you brought me?!" I yelled desperately. As you might have guessed the rock didn't answer._  
_

_"Crap crap crapcrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP". _That was all I could think at that moment. _"I'm all alone in the middle of a sea, no land anywhere, no food, no water, not even a frigging BOAT" _Panic started to overcome me and I was about to cry but a sound of motor getting nearer made me stop at the spot. _"A plane?"_ I looked up in the sky and in deed there was a plane coming towards the place I was. The hope of being rescued gave me strength to wave my arms in the air and yell from the top of my lungs for help. The jewel slipped from my hands and even tough a strange feeling made me want to dive down and get it back the surviving instinct forced me to wave my arms even faster. After all it was because of that rock that I ended up in this mess.

The plane was flying nearer and nearer and I hoped more than ever that the pilot would look down and see me. But the plane flew over me and continued flying away. My heart sank and the hope died like fly getting slapped with a newspaper. But then, the plane turned around and started to land near me._ "Thank goodness that plane is seaplane. This has got to be the best coincidence ever!"_

The seaplane made waves as it landed on the water and some water made it's way to my mouth again. As I coughed the water out I heard a voice asking:

"Hey, are you alright there?"

The voice made me freeze for a moment. Not because it was scary or anything, the voice was actually very friendly,but because I _knew_ that voice. But it couldn't be. I turned around and saw the pilot who's voice it was. It was very close that my eyeballs didn't fall from my face.

The pilot was a _bear_. A grey furred bear wearing a yellowish pilot's shirt and a red cap.

But even that wasn't the most shocking thing. It was the fact that I knew the bear.

His name was Baloo. And that could mean only one thing.

_"Holy crap! I'm in the world of Talespin!"_

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**And that was the first chapter of my story. Special thanks to _AmazingWriteronWings_. She encouraged me to start writing this story. She also has a story where her OC is in Talespin,and other stories that you might want to check out. =D  
Feel free to review. No flames please.**


	3. Chap 2: I'm a human

**March 7 2014**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: I'm a human_**

"You okay? Ya look like you'd seen a ghost or somethin'"

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was seeing right. It really was him, no doubt about it.

"No. I-i mean yes, yes, I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Well then-" Baloo said as he reached his hand out to me "Why don't ya climb on board. It'd be nicer than soakin' your clothes".

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me inside the plane. My clothes and hair were soaking wet and even though the water had been relatively warm I still shivered a bit. Baloo opened a small closet and pulled a big towel from one of the shelves.

"Here, use this" he said and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Bal- I mean mister." I didn't want to let him know I already knew him. Baloo laughed a little.

"Ha-ha, no need to be so formal gal. The name's Baloo. An' you're...?"

"Um, I'm Elisabet."

"Okay then Elisabet, what'd you say if I'd take you to my pal Louie's place to dry up?"

"Yeah that'd be great." I followed him to the cockpit and he told me to have a seat on the navigators seat. I took my shoes off and put my coat on the back of the seat to dry and I sat down. Baloo started the engines and we took off to the sky. I looked around with excitement. Even though only things I could see were sky and sea it was awesome to see it from the plane's cockpit.

"This is cool. I've never been on a seaplane before."

"You're a lucky girl 'cause ya got your first flight in the best plane an' the pilot numero uno."

"Is that so?" I said smiling, "and does this plane have a name or is it just 'the best plane'?"

"I call her the Sea Duck." Baloo said with a grin.

"Nice name" I said as I started to dry my hair with the towel. It was that moment that I realized my glasses were still up on my forehead. But I could see fine around me. Usually everything more than seven inches away would start to look blurry. _"Guess that red flash messed with my eyes"_ I thought and kept drying. After all it wasn't the strangest thing that had happened to me. Then I saw Baloo from the corner of my eye and he was looking at me with a pondering expression, but when he realized I saw him he turned to face the windshield again. _"He's probably wondering what I am"_ I thought, _"well I'm not blaming him. I'd be wondering it too if suddenly a strange creature would show up in my life"_.  
I tried to think something to say and start a conversation._  
_

"It's a good thing you saw me" I said finally "for a moment there I thought you're just going to keep on flying past me."

"Well I wouldn't have seen ya if it hadn't been that bright flash" he answered. "I was looking around to see where it came from and then I spotted you."

"Was that flash red?" I asked as I turned to look at him. Baloo looked at me for a second and then he scratched his head.

"Now that ya mentioned it-" he said slowly "I think it really was a red one. But how come you knew it?"

"Uh, it's a long story..."

"You'll have plenty of time to tell that story", he grinned, "'cause we're here" and he pointed at something before us. I turned to look and my jaw drop a little.

The thing he was pointing at was an island mostly covered with jungle and one huge tree. And there was one building, which seemed to been build around the huge tree and on top of an old wreck of a sailing ship, with Hawaiian looking bamboo walls and thatched roof. On the roof was a sign that spelled **Louie's **on big letters and in front of the place were several planes tied to docks floating on the water.

"May I present: Louie's Place" he said happily.

I couldn't speak, I was too amazed to think that I'll actually get to visit Louie's Place. Baloo landed the Sea Duck and steered her to one of the docks for planes. I took the towel from my hair and we stepped out of the plane and one of Louie's monkey employees dressed in a neat mechanics uniform came to talk with him.

"Hi Baloo. Want me to fill her up?" the monkey asked.

"Not this time, the tank's already full" Baloo answered. "I'm just here to show my new friend around" he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. The monkey smiled at me and lifted his hat, bowing a bit.

"Welcome to Louie's, miss. Enjoy your stay"

"Thanks and I'm sure I will" I said and followed Baloo from the docks towards the main doors of the bar. As we were getting closer I started to shook a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit nervous" I said.

"No need for that" Baloo said smiling. "They have a lot of strange people around here, no-one will look at you weirdly if that's what you're worryin'."

"Gee, I guess I should say thanks for that or something."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." he apologized. "No offense"

"It's okay, non taken" I said and sighed. I'd probably have to deal with things like this from now on.

"Well now, are we going to stand here or step in?" he asked and I nodded.

"Let's go" I said and pushed the door open.

The place looked just like in the cartoon, from the tiki masks to the tables made of wooden barrels and from fast waiters to happy customers. As I was looking around with amazement, an orangutan wearing light blue hawaiian-style shirt, a pink lei around his neck and a hat in his head came towards us.

"Hiya Louie!" Baloo exclaimed happily.

"Baloo, my man!" Louie beamed "Gimme some skin, pal" and they slapped hands with each other.

"Hey Louie, look what I fished from the ocean today" Baloo said and pushed me forward. Louies eyes widened a bit when he saw me.

"Well what do you know" he said, "the fishes are getting stranger and stranger each year".

I didn't know what to say. Louie smiled at me.

"No need to be shy, missy. Welcome to Louie's, the home of the best drinks and parties on the southern seas. I'm Louie himself".

"I'm Elisabet" I said and reached my hand out to shake his hand.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady" he said and grabbed my hand, shook it and gave it a small kiss, making my face turn red. I yanked my hand back and looked down. Both Baloo and Louie laughed.

"You really are a shy one aren't ya?" Louie said. I didn't answer, I was too embarrassed. As I was looking down I saw my jeans which were still wet and I remembered why we had come here in the first place. Baloo seemed to remember it too.

"Say Louie, d'you think Lis here could get something dry to wear".

"Sure cuz. Follow me, Lizzy."

_"Only my first day here and I already have two nicknames. Nice"_ I thought as I followed Louie through the room. The people looked at me either with surprised or questioning faces. _"They'll get used to me. I hope"_. Louie leaded me through a door on the back of the place, down the stairs to a corridor that led to the kitchen and to the part of the building that worked as Louie's apartment. He opened one of the doors and I saw a nice clean bathroom, with a bathtub and all.

"Wait here, I'll go see if I can find ya some dry clothes. There's clean towels in the closet below the sink" he said as he shut the door.

I walked up to the sink and washed my glasses, because even though I could see well around me I still wanted to keep them with me. I glanced into a mirror on the wall above the sink and I noticed something shocking. I still had my dark brown hair and blue eyes, purple long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans and even the necklace watch around my neck. But the shocking thing was that I looked like a cartoon: my eyes were slightly bigger and my skin was smoother. But I still felt normal and everything around me, even though still cartoon looking, was three-dimensional.

_"This is getting weirder and weirder" _I thought. All this new information made me feel dizzy and I had to lean myself to the sink to prevent myself from falling over. Someone knocked on the door and I heard Louie's voice:

"Hey Liz. I found you some clothes."

I opened the door and Louie gave me a small pile of clothes and told me to try them on to see if any of them fit.

"Once you've changed, we can put those wet clothes of yours to dry."

Few minutes later I came out of the bathroom wearing a green short sleeved shirt with white Hibiscus flowers and a light pink cloth tied around my waist as a long skirt, since there wasn't really that much of another choice for me to wear on my lower body. I took my own clothes and I went back to upstairs and saw Baloo and Louie having a conversation, but as soon as they spotted me they stopped and smiled at me.

"Found some that fit?" Baloo asked.

"Yes, as you can see"

"Here, lemme take those" Louie said and I gave him the clothes. He asked one of his employees to take them outside to dry in the wind.

"Hey Lis would you like to have a drink?" Baloo asked.

"I don't have any money" I said quietly.

"Don't sweat it. I'll pay for this one."

"That'd be the first time" Louie said and I let out a small laugh.

"Well put it on my tab."

"Okey-dokey." Louie turned to me. "What you'd like to drink?"

"Do you have strawberry milkshake here?" and few seconds later I had a milkshake in front of me. I tasted it and it was delicious.

"So, Lis..." Baloo said slowly, " I don't mean to be nosy or anythin', but me and Louie here have been wonderin'..." he paused for a few seconds, looking unsure how to continue.

"Yes? You've been wondering..." I encouraged him.

"_What_ exactly are you and how'd ya end up in the middle of the ocean?" Baloo said fast as if ashamed of asking it.

I looked at him, then at Louie and then back at Baloo as I thought how to explain my situation to them.

"For your first question: I am a human."

"And here I thought you were a woman" Louie joked and both me and Baloo laughed a little.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know what I mean."

"I've never seen a human before" Baloo said."Where d'ya come from?"

"Like I said before, it's a long story. But I can tell you how I ended up in the ocean..." And so I told the about how my world was inhabited by humans and how the crystal had sent me splashing to the ocean. When I ended my story they both looked at me with their mouths open.

"Crazzzzy" Louie said.

"I'm not crazy" I said angrily before I remembered that he uses that word often.

"Hey, hey cuz, I didn't mean it like that" he said with his hands up. "I believe ya."

"So do I" Baloo said. "That red flash I saw proves it."

"Good, because I'm not mad or anything. But the question is-" I said as I put my elbows on the bar stand and leaned my head on my hands, "what am I going to do now? I don't have any money nor a place to stay."

"Cheer up, Lis" I heard Baloo saying as I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You can come with me to Higher for Hire".

"Higher for Hire?" I asked turning to him.

"It's the place I work as a cargo pilot." he said. "Untill I get the money to buy back the Sea Duck." he added quietly.

"Do you think your boss would give me a job?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, Becky said that she could use a helpin' hand in the office just the other day. Rebecca is my bosslady y'know." he said before I could ask, not that I was going to.

"Thanks Baloo. I owe you a lot." I said and hugged him.

"Don't mention it" he said and patted my back.

After I had drank my milkshake and changed to my now dry clothes me and Baloo said our good-byes to Louie we walked to the Sea Duck and took off to Cape Suzette.

_"I hope Rebecca likes me, because if not I'll be in trouble"_

* * *

_**Authors note: **_

**Finally I finished this. It took longer than I thought. In the next chapter we'll see how Rebecca reacts to a human who comes to ask for a job. Feel free to review.**


	4. Chap 3:Cape Suzette,Higher for Hire

**March 12 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Cape Suzette, Higher for Hire, Miss Cunningham**_

_"Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that milkshake"._ After the take off from Louie's Place my stomach had started to ache. I guess it was either the fast change of the altitude or that my body wasn't used to the food of this world.

"Feel okay? You're lookin' a bit pale there" Baloo asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm okay" I was trying to convince myself more than him. "How long to Cape Suzette? I think I might throw up."

"Not too long, try to hold it in a little longer. Here-" he hit the wall on his left and a small hatch opened above the windshield revealing two bottles of soda. He took one of the bottles and handed it to me.

"-Orange lemonade. It should help ya feel better."

I took the bottle gratefully. The soda made me feel better which was a relief. It would have been troublesome if I couldn't been able to eat the food in this world.

"Hey Baloo, just out of curiosity, could you tell me about your boss?"

"Sure, what'd ya like to know?"

"I dunno, something so I'll be at least a bit prepared when I meet her." It was a lie. I already knew all about her and Baloo, his navigator Kit Cloudkicker and mechanic Wildcat. But I knew that if I'd accidentally said something about them that they haven't told me they'd get suspicious. Then I would have no other choice but to explain to them that where I came from they were nothing but a cartoon show and that would probably make them think I'm some loony running away from an asylum.  
Baloo bought my excuse and started to tell the story all the way from the part where he met Kit to the moment he lost the Sea Duck to the bank and Rebecca bought it and the whole story about the first four episodes of the show including the air pirates and Shere Khan. I knew it all but it was still pretty cool to hear it from someone who _actually_ was there.  
Then something moved in my memory. I remembered how in the first episodes the story revolved around a red electrical stone made by Khan's scientists, the stone that the pirates used as a part of their lightning gun. A stone that was exactly like the one that _brought me here! _I slapped my hand hard to my forehead. _"Why the heck didn't I realize it before! I'm an idiot!"_

"What's wrong?" Baloo asked. I turned to him my hand still on my forehead.

"I... I just thought about something. Listen, you told about that electric what-ever-they-called-it stone. What did it look like?"

"Uh, well it was red... and thinner in the middle and... and..."

"Do you have a pen and some paper?"

"I have a pen-" Baloo said and pulled a pencil from one of his shirt pockets. "-but no paper."

I took the pencil and for his surprise I started to draw on my palm. After I was done I showed my drawing to him.

"Did it look like this?"

His eyes widened and he nodded."Yes, but how-"

"This is what the rock that brought me here looked like!" I exclaimed. "They must be one and the same!"

"But that thing blew up with that lightnin' gun. And it was almost two months ago."

I slumped down on my seat and sighed. "I don't get it".

I didn't know what to say anymore and we were both quiet for a while. Then Baloo smiled and broke the silence.

"Cheer up, Lis. I don't know how exactly that rock brought you here, but as long as you're stayin' with ol' Baloo you'll be fine 'till we find a way to get you home."

I smiled back to him."You know I've already said this several times today, but thank you".

Few minutes later we saw the cliffs that protected Cape Suzette. Baloo asked if I'd like to have a little tour above the city. I nodded and so as we were flying through the pass between the cliffs we rose little higher and I could see the tops of the cliffs, covered with fields and farms. Then I saw Cape Suzette. It was just like I had seen it in the show. High office buildings, industry towers, shops and apartment buildings just like you would expect from a city from the 1930's. But instead of humans the people walking on the streets were anthropomorphic animals: birds, dogs, cats, bears and many other species. We flew through the city and then turned around and headed back towards the bay. Baloo landed the plane on the water and he steered it towards the small dock in front of a building I recognized as Higher for Hire. I put my shoes back on and stepped out after Baloo.

"Wait, Baloo" I said as I realized something.

"What is it now?" he asked and we both stopped on the dock.

"What are we going to tell Rebecca? I mean by what I could gather she doesn't sound like a person who'd believe a story about a rock transporting people into other worlds. So if she asks where I come from what will I say?"

Baloo didn't seem too worried about my concern.

"We'll tell her the truth".

"What?"

"Well, think about it. You're a girl far from home lookin' for a job an' a place to stay. That's the truth ain't it? We'll just leave the whole you bein' from another world -thing out and she won't have a problem."

"Hmm, I guess that's okay" I said a bit doubtfully. "I just hope she won't ask any questions about my backstory" I muttered as Baloo was already at the door waiting for me. I walked up to him and we went in. Even though I had never been there before I had seen it so many times that I felt right at home. Rebecca Cunningham, the brown furred young bear lady with long brown hair wearing a purple-reddish jacket over a white turtleneck sweater and dark purple pants, was sitting behind the office desk and as we walked closer she turned her gaze from some papers to us.

"About time you got back, Baloo. You still have cargo to deliver today and Kit is still at school so I need you to start loading the plane on your own and-" her eyes widened a bit as she realized he wasn't alone. "Who's this?" she asked, got up from her chair and walked up to me, giving me a friendly smile.

"Becky, this's Elisabet. She's new in the town and lookin' for a job."

"Nice to meet you" I said and she and I shook hands.

"Like wise" she said as her gaze moved up and down on me. I could tell she was trying to figure out what the heck I was.

"I'm a human, if that's what you're wondering about"

"Huh?" she looked back at my face "Oh, a human, of course" she said smiling and obviously trying to hide her wonder.

"Yes, and I'm pretty far from home and I don't really have any money or a place to stay," I explained, "but Baloo here told me that you could probably give me a job and maybe let me stay here until I find another place. I mean if it's not too much trouble or anything".

Rebecca looked a bit doubtful. "Well, I could use some help here, but I'm not sure if..."

"You don't need to pay me" I hurried to say and she looked at me surprised. "My main concern is to have a place to live in. And if you will let me stay and work here for a couple of days you can judge by yourself if you want to hire me."

"Well, alright" she said, "how about this: we have few important deliveries tomorrow. If you can help us with them you'll get a job."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, miss Cunningham".

"You may call me Rebecca" she smiled.

As Baloo had left with his new cargo Rebecca and I spent the next hour cleaning the storeroom for me to use, since beside it, the office, the bathroom and the kitchen there was only one another room in the building and that was the room where Baloo and Kit had their beds.

"I'm sorry we don't have a bed or even a mattress for you" she said apologizing as we hanged a hammock from the ceiling for me to sleep in.

"It's okay, as long as I don't need to sleep on the floor I'm fine."

We heard someone coming in and heard a boy's voice: "I'm back miz Cunningham!"

"That's Kit" Rebecca told me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to each other".

We walked in to the office and I saw a brown bear kid wearing a blue and red cap backwards and a green sweater over a white shirt. As he saw me he took his cap of.

"Kit, I'd like you to meet Elisabet. She'll be staying here with us for a while. Elisabet, here's our navigator Kit Cloudkicker".

"Hi, Baloo told me about you" I said and waved my hand for him.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" he said and I giggled at him.

"You can call me Lis like Baloo does."

He seemed to relax and put his cap back on. Rebecca suggested that Kit could show me around the place, since she had to make few phone calls to some clients, so for the rest of the day I spend with Kit going around the place.  
After we were done I told him the truth as he had asked about who I was. He seemed a bit doubtful but then Baloo returned and told Kit his part of the story. Kit agreed that it might be best not to tell Rebecca about the red rock.

Later that night I was lying on the hammock and going through the events of the day in my head. Before Rebecca left to her apartment we had had spaghetti bolognese for supper and she had told us to go early to bed because we would have to wake up early tomorrow.  
I lied there in the dark looking at the ceiling. My eyelids started to feel heavy. As I closed them I was only thinking that when I wake up I'll be back in my own bed back home. _"Which would actually be a shame because it is actually pretty cool to be here". _And that was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

**Finally at the Higher for Hire. In the next chapter I will start using the actual plots from the show. I'll start from one of my favorite episodes: _I only have ice for you_. So if you have seen the show you'll know which character will be introduced to a human very very soon.**


	5. Chap 4: The first job

**March 14 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The first job and the first trouble**_

It was early in the morning and I was lying on the floor. The reason for it was the fact that when I had woke up I had thought the crystal, Baloo and all that had just been a dream. So I had tried to turn and lie on my other side but the hammock I was sleeping on had twisted around and I had fell off. "Well, this is a good way to start the first day at work" I said quietly to myself but inside I was squeeling like a fan girl because it was all real and not a dream.  
Since I was already awake I decided to dress up. I had had to sleep in my underwear because I didn't have a pajama or a nightgown, although Rebecca had offered to go and get me some of hers that I could borrow. I had thanked her for the offer and told that since I was taller than her they probably wouldn't had fit me. As I was putting on my neck watch I realized it had stopped and was showing 2:34. _"The seawater" _I shrugged and put it on anyways. I put my glasses in my pocket because now that I could see without them they would only blur my vision, but I was too attached to them to just leave them there.

The door opened and Rebecca walked in.

"Oh good, you're already awake and dressed" she said happily. "Now if you could go and wake up Kit and Baloo I can make us some quick breakfast before we have to get going".

"You mean you're coming too?"

"Of course. After all you suggested yourself that I should keep an eye on you to see if you're a good worker".

_"I don't recall saying it like that"_ I thought as I climbed up the stairs. I opened the door to Kit and Baloo's room and the sound of very loud snoring escaped from the room. I walked up to Kit who was sleeping with earmuffs on and shook him gently to wake him up. He opened his eyes and took the earmuffs off.

"Morning Lis" he yawned. "What time is it?"

"Beats me, my watch is broken".

I turned to Baloo who was still snoring like crazy in his bed. I shook his shoulder but it didn't do anything but made his snore sound a bit wobbling.

"You won't get him up like that" Kit said as he got up from his bed. He walked next to me and cleared his throat.

"WAKE UP, PAPA BEAR!" he yelled into Baloo's ear, who yelped and jolted up.

"Rise and shine Baloo" I said trying to hide my smile.

Two hours later we were already at the island where we were supposed to pick up the cargo. There were two different kinds of cargo: few barrels of strawberry jam and a wooden box which was left by two official looking guards. Rebecca had went inside the office, located near the small airport where we had landed, to talk with the guards who had brought the box. When I asked Baloo what was in the box, instead of telling he just showed it to me. As he removed the lid I saw that the box was full of rubies all the size of an egg.  
"This's our secret delivery" Baloo told me quietly "these rubies here can only be founded on this island here".

"Shouldn't they be shipped in some armored security plane?" I asked.

"That's why this's a _secret_ delivery" Kit said.

"Yeah," Baloo continued, "the air pirates would surely attack an armored plane, but they won't think a regular cargo plane would be deliverin' this stuff".

"Air pirates?" I said as I started to remember the storyline that included both the jam and the rubies.

"Yeah, remember what I told you yesterday? About Don Karnage and the lightnin' gun..."

"Yeah, yeah I remember that. I just thought that what if the pirates have founded out that you'll be delivering these rubies?"

"Come on, there's _no way _they could have found out about it"

"They founded out about that Khan's stone didn't they?"

"She got you there, papa bear" Kit looked at Baloo who laughed a bit.

"You know, you're right. We should find a way to make sure those pirates won't get their hands on these if they really try to rob us. But then again-" he said as he opened one of the jam barrels "I can't think with an empty stomach". He dipped his hand into the jam and was about to put it into his mouth but then he suddenly stopped. Kit and I exchanged puzzled glances.

"Papa bear?" he asked worriedly.

Baloo turned to us and smiled.

"Lil' britches, I just got an' idea how we're gonna fool those thieves. Now, hand those rubies over here..."

...

Soon we were on our way back to Cape Suzette and once again I was in the back of the plane with Rebecca and the jam barrels. As we were sitting there Rebecca explained me the whole deal about the rubies and I decided not to mention that Kit and Baloo had already told me.

I yawned loudly."Why did we have to get those rubies so early?"

"Because we have another important cargo to deliver today." she answered. "And the more cargo we can deliver a day the more money we'll earn."

Before I could say anything else the plane made a bump in the air making me fall off from the barrel I was sitting on. Rebecca walked to the cockpit and I heard how she asked what was going on.

"We've got company" Baloo said. I got up and hurried to the cockpit too. I saw how few smaller planes were circling around us like vultures and I recognized them to be the planes the air pirates used. And soon enough a familiar voice with a spanish accent mixed with french and italian ones started to speak from the radio.

"Hallo there Sea Duck. It is I, the feared pirate _Don Karnage_!"

"The pirate you told me about?" I asked calmly from Baloo who nodded and grabbed the microphone.

"Why hello Karnie. What do ya want?"

"It is Karnage, _Karnage_!" we heard him yell. "Land now or we shoot you down".

"Sure thing" Baloo said, put the mic down and started to land.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rebecca yelled. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Rebecca. We couldn't have gotten away, we are surrounded."

She was still huffing angrily as we landed. We all walked into the back of the plane to wait for the pirates to get in and we heard how they landed around the Sea Duck and the sound of how some of them climbed on top of the plane. _"Why would they do that?"_ I wondered but at that moment the door opened and three air pirates whom I recognized as Mad Dog, Dumptruck and Gipper stormed in.  
Mad Dog was a brown, scrawny-looking canine with chinese looking moustache wearing a vest , a pair of bracers on his wrists and aviation goggles on his head over some sort of arabic styled cloth. Dumptruck was also a canine, a big gray canine wearing a reddish-brown west over a light colored shirt so only the puffed sleeves were showing, a scarf and a black top hat. Gipper was a bit shorter than Mad Dog and he was wearing a orange coat over a red turtleneck, a brown cap in his head and a pair of black boots, yet strangely enough no pants.

The three pirates pointed their guns at us and Mad Dog told us with his whiny voice to raise our hands up. We did as he told and then another pirate stepped in the plane. He was an orange-reddish furred wolf wearing a blue captain's coat and grey pants with matching boots and he had a very sharp looking cutlass in his hand.

Don Karnage looked at the four of us and his eyes stopped on me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked giving me an evil smile.

_"I knew this was going to happen"_ I thought as he pointed his cutlass at me.

* * *

_**Author's**_ _**note**_

**Gakh, finally I got the air pirates in the story, I'm so happy. So anyways this chapter has my explanation why in the original episode Baloo hid the rubies in the jam. And now Don Karnage is finally meeting Elisabet but you have to wait for the next chapter to see his full reaction (I'm mean like that XD). Feel free to review.  
P.S. _AmazingWriteronWings _updated the 18th chapter to her story March 15. Check it out =)**


	6. Chap 5: Don Karnage, rrrroll the 'R'

**March 17 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Don Karnage, rrrroll the "R"**_

"So-" Karnage said "here we have the traitorous boy,.." he glanced at Kit, " ...the plump excuse of a pilot,.." another glance, this time at Baloo, "and the annoying businesslady" he finished glancing at Rebecca who gave him a dirty look.

"But it seems we have a new victim with us, yes no?" he continued having the cutlass almost touching the tip of my nose.

"You must be Don Karnage" I said, trying to act calm which was a bit hard when in my head I was screaming with excitement and outside my head I had a sharp blade pointing at me.

"Don Ka**r**nage" he corrected with an annoyed tone in his voice, "rrrroll the "R"!

"Well excuse me misterr Karrrrnage" I said rolling the r's mockingly. I'm not sure if he realized it or not, but he continued like he didn't.

"And don't forget to remember it."

Karnage turned to face Baloo. "But enough about this freak-type woman. I'm here to-"

"_Excuse me!" _I said out loud and everyone turned to look at me surprised "_What_ did you call me?"

Karnage was still pointing me with the cutlass but I didn't care. I usually didn't care about insults either but being called a freak was too much.

"I called you a freak, because you look like one. I've never seen the likes of you, you strange looking woman"

"For your information the name is Elisabet and I am a _human_! _Not_ a _freak_!"

"A human you say?" he said grinning evilly and the tip of the cutlass was almost touching my throat. "Why don't you then be a _good_ human and keep quiet".

I wanted to say something more but the threat of having my throat cut made me bit my lip and I just looked at him coolly. He didn't care, he just lowered his cutlass as he turned to the other pirates who were still staring at me.

"Alright men, search the plane"

"Hold on" said Rebecca as Dumptruck and Gipper started to throw things around as they searched for the rubies while Mad Dog still pointed us with his gun,  
"This plane is private property. Who gave you the authority to ravage around in it. You're in big trouble, mister. Where are your credentials?"

"Read my lips" Karnage said as he leaned closer to her "I. Am. A. _Pirate_!" he said slowly. "I do not _need_ credentials".

Gipper came up to Karnage and mumbled something into his ear.

"What do you mean you found nothing?" he asked. Gipper muttered something more into his ear and Karnage suddenly grabbed him by his coat and yelled "I know what the word nothing means!" before pushing, or rather throwing, Gipper away.

"Where are they Baloo?" he asked brandishing the cutlass in front of his nose. Baloo didn't even blink.

"Where are what, Karnie?"

"It. Is. _Karnage. _DON KARNAGE" Karnage said trying not to blow his fuse.

"Yeah we've heard it already" I blurted out. He gave me dirty look and growled quietly.

"Be quiet Elisabet" Rebecca snapped. "Give him the rubies, Baloo, before he gets angry."she told Baloo.

"Yes, Baloo-" Karnage continued "before he gets aangryyyy".

"What rubies?" Baloo looked at Kit "You've seen any rubies, Kit?"

"Nope, not me. No rubies here." Baloo turned to me.

"How about you Lis? You've seen any rubies?"

"Rubies?" I asked and saw from the corner of my eye that Rebecca was looking at Kit, Baloo and me if the three of us had gone crazy. "Oh, you mean those red shiny rocks that people use in jewels and stuff. No, haven't seen any."

"_The rubies we're carrying_!" Rebecca cried out "Where are they, tell me!" she grabbed Baloo by his shirt collar.

"You must be confused, miss Cunningham." Baloo said calmly "We're hauling strawberry jam, not rubies" he said and Rebecca let his shirt go as he put his hand in the jam barrel he had opened back in the airport. He took some jam out and ate it. "Mmm-m, finger licking good".

"Want some?" he asked from Karnage as he hold out the rest of the jam in his hand. Some of the jam dripped on to Karnage's boot.

"I do not want any of your stinking jam!" Karnage yelled after he had shook the jam off his boot. "I want-"

"HOLD ON!" Rebecca cut him off. "I'm the owner of Higher for Hire and I have the right to know these things! Where did you hide the rubies?". While they were busy with the whereabouts of the rubies I sneaked next to the window.

"Yes,yes, the rubies, the rubies" Karnage shook Baloo by his shirt collar. "Tell her so I can eavesdrop!"

"Hey, look, I can see the opening to Cape Suzette" I said loudly.

"You're right"said Kit who had sneaked next to me. He gasped loudly. "Is that a Shore Patrol plane I see?" he said making sure Karnage heard it.

"Shore Patrol?" Karnage let go of Baloo and turned around. He cleared his throat and said calmly "I'm feeling forgiving today. To your ships men!" he told his men who obeyed immediately. "Count your blessings" he continued to talk to us as he was walking towards the door "-this time I do nothing. But when next we meet..." he glanced at me one more time, " beware the dreaded pirate _Don Karnage_!" he yelled his name as he dashed out of the Sea Duck.

"He-hey, nice call Lis and Kit"

"Thank you" I bowed a bit and Kit followed my lead.

"Okay then, we've got no reason to wait here anymore" Baloo said, took another handful of the jam and we followed him back to the cockpit. Rebecca was looking angry and betrayed.

"Now strap in, we're going home" Baloo told us.

"What happened to the rubies, Baloo? You never tell me anything. Like the little accident the other day..." the rest of Rebecca's nagging was overpowered by the sound of the engines as we took off.

"-that's going to change when we get back" she finished. "And you", she looked at me, "why didn't you make sure he'll load all of the cargo when we were back at the-"

"Easy, easy Rebecca", Baloo said saving me from the new dose of nagging, "I'll tell you where the rubies are if you stop yelling at Lis".

Rebecca looked a bit taken aback "Well, yes, where?"

"You ain't going to believe this" Kit said as Baloo grabbed the microphone.

"Yo-hoo, air pirates, come on in" he talked into the radio.

"Baloo, you shouldn't-" I started but he just smiled and shushed me to be quiet.

"You sure you don't want any of this delicious strawberry jam?"

"NO!" Karnage's voice answered from the radio.

Baloo smiled at Rebecca and slurped the jam on his hand revealing one of the rubies.

"'Cause that's where I hid the rubies!" he exclaimed happily.

"In the _jam_?" Rebecca asked.

"_In the jam?_" Karnage's voice said in the radio. "Ooh you make me very, very, _angry_!" he yelled before shutting his radio.

Baloo laughed out loud but Kit and I watched through the window how the pirates, who had been flying away from us, turned around and started to chase us.

"You shouldn't have done that" I told him angrily.

"She's right, papa bear. We're not safe in Cape Suzette yet."

"Ah, quit worryin' you two I know what I'm doin'" he said casually.

Suddenly we heard a new voice from the radio:

"Sea Duck, this is Cape Suzette Air Control"

"Hah, see, I told you two we'd make it!" Baloo said triumphantly, but the voice continued speaking.

"You have not been cleared for landing. Please assume the holding phase"

"But this is a number one emergency!" Baloo yelled, and the ruby fell from his hand. I caught it and took it back to the back of the plane and in to the barrel. It was unnecessary but better than just standing still when being attacked. As I was there I tried to see the pirates through one of the windows but after hearing the sound of bullets hitting against the back hatch of the plane I hurried back to cockpit where Rebecca was telling Baloo to wait like the officer had told him to.

"We're going in anyways." he said.

"I say we're not!" Rebecca said.

"I'm on the side that says we're going" I yelled.

"Me too" Kit piped up.

"So am I an' the pirates too, we're going!" Baloo said and sped up. "Trust me, I really do know what I'm doin'!"

"Give up, Baloo!" Karnage yelled through the radio as we flied faster to get to the opening. As we reached it the pirates turned around, although one was still following us obviously by Karnage's orders since he himself was already flying away.

"You shouldn't be doing this Baloo" Rebecca told him.

"If you have a better idea drop me a postcard" Baloo answered.

"There's still one behind us, skipper"

"That's not our biggest problem at the moment, lil' britches" he told Kit. In front of us was a huge blimp stuck between the cliffs.

"Let me guess, _that's_ the reason why we weren't cleared for landing?"

"Ya got that right, Lis. Hang on."

Kit, Rebecca and I screamed as Baloo turned the plane to fly vertically between the blimp and the cliff, only nearly avoiding touching either of the two. The plane following us wasn't as lucky; it flew straight into the blimp and was bounced right back far away from the cliffs, and I could barely see under the blimp how it continued to fly away.

"See, I told you I knew what I was doin'".

"I think I'm still not fully convinced" I said and helped Rebecca back on her feet.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Yeah, Karnage isn't a fan of humans. It took longer than I expected to write this story, because it's the first one written about an actual episode. It's a good thing I have episodes on DVD because I had to watch only the first third of the episode several times to write this chapter. It'll take a loooong time to finish only this episode. Oh well, as long as I enjoy writing this, it'll be okay.**


	7. Chap 6: I only have ice for you

**March 21 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: I only have ice for you**_

After getting to the safety of Cape Suzette Rebecca had started a big argument with Baloo about his actions. Rebecca came up with every possible way to say "you're irresponsible" and in return Baloo came up with every way to say "I did it to save us".

"How long does their arguments usually last?" I asked from Kit as we were standing on the dock in front of Higher for Hire, watching Rebecca and Baloo who were on their way to the building, still arguing.

"They do it all the time, it won't last long."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey, I just realized something-" Kit said and turned to me. "You haven't met Wildcat yet. Come on" he took my hand and led me to the houseboat next to the dock, where Wildcat lived. Kit had showed it to me yesterday but Wildcat himself hadn't been home. When I had asked his whereabouts Kit had told me that Wildcat fixes things for all of his friends and had been fixing someones car yesterday. He had come home late so I hadn't seen him.

Kit knocked on the door and we entered. The place was small and a bit messy, but also nice and cozy in it's own way. Wildcat was sitting on the floor fixing something that looked like an old radio, although, since they were living in the 30's, it might have been a rather new radio. Wildcat himself was an orange furred lion with a messy-looking brown hair. He was wearing a very light blue mechanics overalls and a red cap, the kind that doesn't have top but only the rim. When we walked in he looked at us.

"Hello Kit! Who's your new friend?" he asked, smiling childishly as he stood up.

"Elisabet, meet Wildcat. Wildcat, meet Elisabet" Kit introduced us.

"Hiya, nice to meet you" I smiled and the two of us shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you too, you know you are very special looking."

"Thanks" I giggled. This was one of the reasons why I really liked Wildcat. He was an adult, but still had a childlike mind, simple but honest.

"She'll be staying with us here in Higher for Hire" Kit continued.

"That's great!" Wildcat said happily. "It's always nice to have new friends, like when miss Cunningham and Molly and Kit came to live here too and I became miss Cunningham's mechanic when Baloo didn't pay his bills to the bank" he explained.

"Yeah, I know, Baloo told me about how you all met."

We talked some more until we heard a card pulling over outside. Wildcat continued working on the radio as me and Kit went out to see who the visitor was. It turned out to be a dog wearing a fedora and a trench coat. He looked like he was from some sort of agency. As we walked up to him he glanced at me with one of his eyebrows raised but otherwise he didn't show any sign of being surprised about my appearance, which was actually rather nice.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a pilot named Baloo. You know him?"

"Yeah, he's inside" Kit said and pointed at the office. The man thanked us and went inside.

"You know that guy?"

"No" Kit said, "but his business here might have something to do with papa bear landing without the permission. Anyway, we'd better start unloading the jam barrels and loading the equipment for the big delivery today."

"What are we going to deliver?"

"An iceberg".

...

A little later as I was loading the plane with Kit and Wildcat we saw the fedora wearing guy from earlier leaving. Rebecca and Baloo came out and walked up to the dock and it looked like they had another argument going on.

"-It just so happens, mister 'I know what I'm doing', that with this book I can fly any airplane." Rebecca told Baloo as she opened the book she was carrying."See, 'learn to fly any airplane in three easy lessons'" She read out loud and closed the book like if everything was clear with that said.

"That book?" Baloo laughed, "Oh that's a joke. Totally wrong move, only an idiot would use it!"

"That's not what the man at the book store told me, smart guy. Besides for a hundred dollars it's _got_ to be good"

"You spend a hundred smackers on _that_?" Baloo yelled, not believing what he was hearing.

"That's a freaking lot of money for just one book" I said as I walked up to them.

"It comes with a money-back guarantee. And it's not only the book, it also has a learners license, only a temporary one-" she turned to Baloo "-but it's more than _you_'ve got, buster, so I don't want to hear another word!"

"Um, so anyway" I said "We've loaded the plane already".

"Yeah, so when do we pull chocks?" Kit asked as he got out of the plane.

"Don't ask me partner" Baloo pointed at Rebecca, "-ask our new pilot".

Rebecca smiled to Kit and me as we turned to look at her surprised. "Roger Wilcocks, A-okey-dokey, we're gonna really fly!" she said happily as she entered the plane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered to Baloo.

"Beats me, Lis".

Then he seemed to have an idea and he rushed after Rebecca into the plane. Me and Kit said our good byes to Wildcat, who would stay behind working on his stuff, and we followed Baloo.

Baloo was in the cockpit talking to Rebecca

"Look, Becky, you don't have to do this. I can still fly, no-one will ever know- HEY!" he yelled when Rebecca took his pilot cap and put it on her own head. Then she patted the seat couple of times before sitting down.

"Uh, right, like I was sayin'" he said as he was about to take a seat next to her "-I'll just sit here and help ya".

"A-a-a, that's the navigators seat"

"That's me" Kit said and jumped on to his seat.

"You'll be staying in the back with Elisabet".

While Rebecca was reading her book Baloo looked at me as if asking me to do something. But what could I have done? Rebecca was right, she was the only one with a license, and there was no way I could talk her out of being the pilot.

"Oh no!" Rebecca yelled "You don't have a steering wheel, Baloo!"

"What, who-" he panicked but stopped soon as he saw the controlling stick. "Are you loco? It's right here!"

"You sure, I don't know the one in the book is red.." Rebecca kept talking about the book and Baloo slapped his hand to his forehead.

"It's gonna be a looong flight."

"And we have to deal with this for the next week" I continued quietly.

Finally Rebecca started the engines and was ready for the take-off. Unfortunately the book said that the take-off had to be done in 75 miles per hour speed on a 150 yard runway. But we didn't have a 150 yard runway. However, she kept on going even though the cliffs were coming closer and closer.

"Just few more miles per hour"

Lady you're always sayin' I never tell you anythin', well I'm tellin' ya: PULL UP, _NOW_" Baloo yelled desperately.

"You keep quiet" Rebecca snapped "you don't have a license anymore, I do, so there!"

"But we're going to crash!" I cried out, she ignored me.

"72... 73... 74..." she continued counting.

"Baloo!" Kit cried out.

"Look I don't care what the book says, we've gotta..."

"I'm not listening to you" Rebecca said. We were getting closer and closer to the cliffs and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I squatted and waited until I felt the plane taking off. I also heard a loud clang as we started to rise.

"See, expect for a little noise, a perfect take-off." Rebecca said proudly.

"Gee, Baloo" Kit said "-that sounded like..."

" I know, Kit, I know" Baloo sighed.

I looked out of the window and saw a big buoy hanging on the left pontoon.

"Baloo-"

"Yeah, Lis?"

"When you get your license back I promise I will never complain about your flying".

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Finished the sixth chapter (Wo-hoo!). Next time we'll be delivering the iceberg XD**

**And by the way, one of the reviewers asked me two questions I'll answer now:  
****Question 1: What are your favorite Disney cartoon shows?  
Answer 1: Talespin (obviously) Duck Tales, Darkwing Duck, Chip &Dale Rescue Rangers, Gummi Bears and Gargoyles.**

**Question 2: Which Disney cartoon shows you will start to write next story?  
Answer 2: I don't know yet. I'll be focusing on this story for now, although I might start writing new fics later on but not necessarily Disney ones.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this story and that you review it =)**


	8. Chap 7: Iceberg on the air

**March 22 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Iceberg on the air**_

The flight with Rebecca as the pilot wasn't the nicest one. The good thing to be said is that the buoy had fell off of the pontoon soon after we had left. The not so good thing was that for a long time we were flying upside down and Rebecca didn't admit it until she saw me sitting on the ceiling. As I had been sitting there I had eaten few of the sandwiches we had with us since we had no time to stop for a lunch that day.  
When we finally arrived in the area where the icebergs were Rebecca had managed to turn the plane back right side up and was now reading the book again.

"Landing... landing... Here it is: 'Chapter 3: Landing can be fun!'"

"I sure hope so" I muttered. I looked at Baloo who seemed to have an another idea in his mind.

"Look, Rebecca, I was all wrong. You're doing a bang up job, right Kit an' Lis?". He looked at me, telling me with his eyes to play along.

"Yeah, yeah, better than I could"

"Kit!" Baloo hissed and poked the boy gently to get his attention.

"Uh, right. Great job" he said. Rebecca didn't seem to pay any attention to us.

"'First: find a spot to land...'"

"She's a natural" Baloo continued. "Still, ya know those landings, they can be a bit tricky..."

"-then follow these four simple steps..."

"-what y'say you let me take the control and teach you how..." he said as he reached for the controlling stick.

Rebecca slapped his hand away "Not on your life, if I follow the book I'll land just fine."

"If you follow that book we'll end up frozen pancakes!" Baloo snapped angrily.

"What do you know Mister No License?" Rebecca snapped back and continued reading. "Where was I? Step 1: push forward on the steering wheel..."

"Nonono, pull up, _pull up_!" Baloo cried out as the plane started plummeting down.

"Miz Cunningham" Kit and I screamed.

"That crazy woman's trying to get us all snowplowed!"

"-Two: Hack the engines-"

"DON'T DO THAT!" we all screamed at her, but she had already done it. Luckily the plane slid down one of the icebergs so we didn't smash immediately.

"Whoops, that was step three" she said like it wasn't a big deal. Baloo grabbed me and Kit for a hug.

"Good bye guys, it was nice knowin' ya!"

"-step 2 is: engage landing gear-"

I closed my eyes again and screamed, wishing I had stayed out of this flight.

"-and step 4: Land" Rebecca finished as the plane touched the sea between the icebergs. The speed was too fast and the plane went underwater for a while before popping back up and stopping as it's tip touched one of the icebergs.

"Are we still alive?" I whispered as I opened my eyes.

"It seems like we are" Baloo told me.

"I believe some apologies are in order" Rebecca said proudly.

"Apologies?" Baloo asked angrily "_Apologies?_ Why I-I-"

"She did get us down Baloo" Kit reminded him.

"Yeah, and alive too" I added.

"Just like the book said" Rebecca continued.

"_Just like the book said!_" Baloo said mockingly as he stormed out of the cockpit. "One day that lousy book will really land you in trouble and I won't lift a finger to help ya!"

"I won't need your help" Rebecca said as she followed him. "Now let's unload the equipment and get this iceberg in the air".

"Hey, do I look like a tugworker? I _fly_!"

"Oh, you wanna _fly_? Okay, you can fly" Rebecca said and smiled. Kit and I looked each other worried about what she meant with that.

The equipment we had loaded back in Cape Suzette was a set of big propellers and engines. We set them all around one of the icebergs that was separated from the others. I was thankful that I had realized to take my coat with me because even though I was pretty used to cold and the sun was shining warmly, it still felt cold walking around the iceberg. As we were ready to leave we found out what Rebecca had meant with letting Baloo fly: he had to travel outside of the plane on the iceberg as the rest of us were inside the plane safe and sound.

"Are you sure he'll be alright out there? What if he falls?"

"Don't worry, Elisabet, he isn't that dum. Besides now he has time to cool down and accept that I can fly just as well as he" Rebecca told me.

"I disagree on that last sentence" I muttered so quietly that she didn't hear me. We took off and the iceberg was tied on the back of the plane with a rope and the propellers lifted it off the water.

...

"Hey Lis, wake up" I heard Kit's voice. I opened my eyes and yawned. Since my last night's sleep had ended up short I had taken a nap on the bed on the back of the plane.

"What is it Kit?"

"We're already at the desert" I heard Rebecca's voice from the cockpit. I followed kit back to the cockpit and looked out of the window, seeing sand dunes below us.

Rebecca pushed her head out of the window "We're almost there, Baloo!" she yelled to Baloo who was still on the iceberg behind us.

"Gee, already?" I heard faint sound of Baloo yelling back, "I've been having so much fun!". Suddenly he started to yell something about three o'clock.

"I know how to tell time, thank you"

"No, Miz Cunningham, there's something on our right!" Kit explained. We looked and saw how few planes popped out of nowhere and started shooting us.

"Oh crap, pirates again!" I said.

"Oh, dear, we have to get out of here!" Rebecca said and sped up, but it didn't do much. "Why aren't we getting anywhere?"

"The iceberg's too heavy, it's slowing us down!" Kit said. Suddenly the plane sped up. I looked out of the window and saw that Baloo had released the rope and was now hanging on to it for his dear life. The plane spun around and if I hadn't grabbed hold of the navigator's seat I'd had smashed on to the walls. I looked at Rebecca and I couldn't believe she was still actually reading the book.

"It's all happening too fast" she said, turning the pages.

"SCREW THAT BOOK ALREADY AND LOOK OUT!" I yelled. We were heading straight back at the iceberg which was now hovering in the air. Rebecca didn't have time to steer us out of the way and the plane smashed into one of the ice tips. We crash landed on top of the iceberg, but luckily it was big enough so we didn't slide off of it.

"Is everyone alright?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm okay" Kit said.

"I almost had a heartattack, but otherwise I'm okay too." I managed to say.

"Why did you scream at me like that?" Rebecca asked angrily" I had just found something that could have helped us!".

"Well excuse me, there just happened to be an _ICEBERG _ahead of us and _PIRATES_ around us!" I yelled angrily.

"That's not a reason to yell at me! And if that's how you act towards your boss I don't think I'm gonna hire you at all!"

"If that's how you act _as_ a boss, I don't think I mind that!"

"_Guys, look at that!_" Kit yelled and Rebecca and I turned to look.

In front of us was a huge plane, biggest I had ever seen. It was the Iron Vulture, Don Karnage's flagship, although it was more like a flying fortress than a plane. The "beak" of the Iron Vulture opened and the plane moved closer to us, like it was swallowing us with the whole iceberg. Once we were in the doorway closed behind us, preventing us from escaping.

"Oh, dear" Rebecca said quietly.

"You said it" I said.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Aaaagh! We're trapped! What will happen now that the gang is taken prisoners by the air pirates? Read the next chapter to find oooouuuut!**

**And feel free to review =)**


	9. Chap 8: Admitting mistakes and escaping

**March 23 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Admitting mistakes and escaping**_

"Ahoy iceberg!" we heard Karnage's voice, "You are my prisoners!"

"Oh boy, we're in trouble" I said.

"What does that pirate want from us now?" Rebecca asked. Suddenly we felt how the whole ship started falling down and for a short time we were feeling weightless. Then the falling stopped and we were pressed down by the momentum. Rebecca and Kit were alright since they were still on their seats but I was only hanging on the back of Kit's seat so my knees smashed very painfully on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Kit asked as I lied on the floor holding my knees with my hands.

"Ow ow, my knees, my knees" I whimpered. "What the heck happened?"

"The iceberg was too heavy for this ship too" Kit explained. "They probably put the motors on full throttle to stop the falling".

"We better go out and find Baloo"Rebecca said as she took the book and prepared to go. "Can you walk?" she asked from me worriedly. Being taken prisoners had made her forget our argument.

"I-I think so". Kit helped me up and I let out a whine. My knees hurt, but nothing seemed to be broken and the three of us hurried out of the plane. We were in a huge hangar-like place and the roar of huge motors echoed from somewhere faraway. We saw Baloo hanging from one of the ice tips on the rope and we hurried to him.

"Baloo, you're alright!" Kit exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing tangled on the towrope?" Rebecca asked and I rolled my eyes. What kind of question was that in a situation like this?

"I towrope you, ya-" Baloo started but before he could finish we heard Karnage's voice again.

"So, Baloo, we meet again" Karnage said as he walked up to us and used his cutlass to spun Baloo around to face him. "And your cargo-" Karnage continued as he looked around the iceberg, "most, most interesting. I must tell you, I'm intrigued. Let me see-" he pointed his cutlass at Baloo, "last time you hid _red_ rubies in _red_ strawberry jam. Now you have a _clear_ iceberg. What could you possibly be hiding in something clear?"

Gibber walked next to him and whispered something to his ear.

"_Glass_!? Not glass-" Karnage said and threw Gibber away again, "DIAMONDS!"

I bit my lip and tried to keep a straight face. This was so typical of him.

"Chop up the ice, men, there are diamonds buried in there!"

"Not my iceberg!" Rebecca cried out but the pirates were already ready and started chopping the ice with pickaxes, chisels and even a boring tool.

"You see Baloo? You can't make the fool of me twice" Karnage told Baloo.

"You are making it pretty easy to do" I said and he looked at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked coolly.

"Well, you think that just because he used the trick once he's going to use it right again, which would be stupid since it'd take hours to freeze the diamonds, if there were any, into the iceberg. And seriously, does that plane look like the kind that would continuously be used to haul jewels? No offense Baloo" I added as I looked at him quickly before continuing, "We're hauling that ice to some prince in the desert who probably has never even seen ice" I finished.

"Scouts honor" Baloo added.

"HA! And double ha!" Karnage said. "I do not believe you. You try to trick me. Well,-" he pointed the cutlass at me, "I have ways of dealing with you".

"Oh, like yer mom dealed with you?" Baloo snapped.

One minute later we were all in a cell for prisoners. Karnage hadn't liked the way Baloo talked about his mother and had become angry. The cell was dark and some water was dripping from the metallic ceiling and walls. I was leaning on a dry spot of the wall, Kit was sitting on a wooden box, Rebecca was searching something from the book to help us and Baloo was struggling to get free from the metal ball the pirates had chained around his leg.

"Stop doing that, Baloo, you can't get it off just by pulling it" I finally told him.

"Why do I have this hankeltank? You don't have one, Kit doesn't have one, Rebecca sure doesn't have one... at least that I could see".

"Well, you were the one to insult his mom"

"Don't start to lecture me about that, Lis."

"I wasn't going to".

"Escape? No..." Rebecca said as she was going through the book, "no.. no,no. This book has nothing that will help us, it's worthless. We need _help_!" she cried out as she fell on her knees and started crying.

"Hey, hey now" I tried to calm her down as I hurried to her side. "We'll get out of here, right Baloo?" I looked at him and he looked dumbfounded by his boss's mental break down.

"Baloo, you've got to help us " Rebecca sniffed.

"Woah, woah boss lady. Since when does the Miss I-Have-A-License-And-You-Don't listen to me?"

"But Baloo we're trapped, no hope!" she cried as she got up.

"I can't hear youuu" Baloo said, covering his ears like a child.

"Listen, Baloo, I'll admit it, just because I'm your boss doesn't mean I know how to do your job. That book did get me in trouble, I shouldn't have listened to it. I-I should have listened to you." She apologized.

"Well now you're talkin' Becky, I'll be glad to lend a hand. As long as you listen."

"Right, anything, anything"

"Fine, hand over the book"

"But-"

"A-a-a" Baloo shook his finger. Rebecca gave him the book.

"Great! Now let's put this thing to some _good_ use." he said as he walked to the door. "Kit!" he threw the book to him.

"Right" Kit said and ran up to Baloo who lifted him up so Kit could see through the barred window.

"Nothing but a good book to put you asleep" Baloo joked when Kit had used the book to knock out the guard.

"That's nice, but how are we going to get out?" I asked. My question was answered when Kit pulled a Swiss army knife from under his shirt and used it to pick the lock.

"How are we gonna get to the Sea Duck?" Rebecca asked, "It's surrounded by pirates".

"Don't worry I have a plan" Kit said as he ran off to somewhere. Soon he returned with some clothes that obviously belonged to the pirates.

"I got these from the washing room" Kit explained as they put on the disguises. Since I couldn't really hide the fact I was a human I had to hide behind Baloo.

"Now, we're gonna have to sneak by ol' Karny, so try to look pirateish" Baloo told Kit and Rebecca as we started to sneak closer to the plane.

We walked closer and saw how MadDog told Karnage that they hadn't found anything from the iceberg. Karnage didn't like the news.

"A hundred tons of ice. Why would anyone want a hundred tons of ice!?" he asked angrily, not from anyone particularly. Gibber was there to mumble something into his ear again. "Perhaps, but where would they find a straw big enough? I'm going to ask the prisoners" Karnage said and started to walk towards the cells and at the same time, closer to us. "No, I will boil them in vinegar first. Vinegar and maybe some salt. Then I will ask them". He continued walking away as I wondered where they would get enough vinegar to boil us in. But then the metal ball Baloo had been carrying slipped from his hand and blew our cover.

"Uno momento, those are no pirates, those are the _prisoners_!" Karnage yelled.

"PULL CHOCKS!" Kit yelled and the four of us tried to ran to the plane, but the pirates managed to corner us against the hangar wall. We looked around to find a way out and Baloo noticed a red button on the wall.

"Wait, wait. What's this red button for?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the bomb-bay door release" Mad Dog answered his question.

"Thank you" Baloo said and pushed the button. Red warning lights started to flash and the pirates fled from around us to safety. We ran to the plane and prepared to be dropped out of the Iron Vulture. The bay doors were open and the chopped iceberg fell down and the Sea Duck started to plummet down as well.

"Start the engines, Baloo" Kit yelled and for the third time that day I closed my eyes hoping not to die.

"This hankelbracelet is caught, I can't fly" I heard Baloo's voice.

"I can" Rebecca's voice said "If you tell me how, I'll listen".

"Someone's better fly or we'll die!" I screamed. And so I listened how Baloo guided Rebecca to fly and land us safely on the chopped ice.

"Yahoo, you did it Miz Cunningham, you did it" I heard Kit saying happily and I opened my eyes again.

"Wo-hoo, we're alive! She did it!" I yelled happily.

"I gotta hand it to ya lady, it was a really pretty landing" Baloo told Rebecca.

"Really? I am getting the hang of it. Who am I fooling-" she suddenly said sadly, "you're the real pilot. I've been nothing but trouble not listening to you. And Elisabet, I'm sorry about what I said back before we were captured. You're right, I can't call myself a boss if I don't act like a one. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I will. And I- I'm sorry about yelling at you." I apologized with my head down.

"I forgive you too" she said and once she got up the two of us hugged each other. "Well, I better go and apologize to the prince and give him back his 50 000 shapusies" she said as she walked out of the cockpit.

"Hey Rebecca-" Baloo rushed after her, Kit and I not far behind. Baloo gave Rebecca his cap "Look, maybe on the way back to Cape Suzette I could give you a flying lesson or..."

"Miss Cunningham! Hello, hello!" the prince we were delivering the ice for came running to us.

"I'm so sorry about your iceberg your princenes. The snow..."

"It is being wonderful!" the prince exclaimed happily. He explained that he had planned to chop the iceberg anyway in order to build himself a ski slope.

"But this much better. Come see, come see." he finished and ran off happily.

"I guess we delivered our cargo after all" Rebecca said happily.

"Oh well, all's well that ends well" I said happily.

"Speaking of which, Elisabet, are you still interested to have a job?" she asked.

"You serious? Of course I am!"

"Well then: welcome to work in Higher for Hire"she said happily and we shook hands.

"Great to have you on board" Kit said and gave me a small hug.

"Thanks Kit" I smiled.

"And I'll be glad to be yer pilot" Baloo added.

"Not for another week you are" Rebecca reminded him, "I'll have to fly 'til then".

"What! You're crazy. Gimme my cap back!" he said and snatched the hat off her head.

"Hey, who's gonna fly us home then?"

"Can I fly?" Kit piped up.

"NO" Baloo and Rebecca said together.

_"Sigh. Oh well, this will be my life from now on"_ I thought as I looked how they kept on arguing.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Phew, finally finished the episode. I hope you guys liked how it turned out. And again I have questions I'll be answering:**

**Q.1:Are you planning to write Darkwing Duck or Ducktales story similar to your story for next story?  
A.1: Probably not, for two reasons: 1. I don't have those series on DVD and 2. Even though I love both of those series they're a tad too long to write as a story like this.  
Q.2: What are your favorite movies?  
A.2: Secret of N.I.M.H., All Dogs Go to Heaven, How to Train Your Dragon, Kung fu Panda 2, a whole bunch of Ghibli and Disney movies, etc., etc.**


	10. Chap 9: Invitation

**March 24 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Invitation**_

It was midday when we arrived back at Cape Suzette. The prince Neferhaz Ben-Broak had been so happy to get his ice already chopped to snow that he had let us stay the night in his palace as his guests, although he was so excited to ski that we didn't have any time to talk with him. The next morning we had had a nice breakfast consisting of fruits and just baked bread before leaving and Baloo had been flying most of the time but before we got too close to the cliffs he switched places with Rebecca, in case the air police happened to be on patrol.

Once we had landed Kit had hurried to meet some of his friends in their club called "The Jungle Aces" and Rebecca and Baloo had gone off to deliver some stuff to Thembria. Thembria was a country similar to Soviet Union, but not as bad. They had a whole lot of stupid rules and even small stuff like playing in the snow could get one a hundred years long sentence in prison. With that in mind I wasn't disappointed when Rebecca told me I couldn't come with them since I didn't have a passport. Wildcat wasn't home so I was alone and Rebecca had asked me to stay in the office in the case that the phone would rang and also to clean around a bit.  
_"This ain't too bad" _I thought as I was sweeping the floors with a broom I had found from the store room, a.k.a. my room,_"Cleaning isn't a big prize for a room and food"._ As I swept the floor I went through the events of yesterday in my head. I had actually talked back to Don Karnage, an _air pirate_! If someone would had told me I could do such a thing, especially when being threatened with a sword near my throat, I would have asked what they had been smoking. I smiled a little and was happy to get a job here.

Suddenly my stream of thought was interrupted by a sound of knocking at the door. I put the broom aside and walked to the door. When I opened it, in front of me was an elder tiger wearing a green outfit that reminded me of something that a limousine driver would wear. In fact, that was exactly what he was. He looked at me up and down and I decided to be the one to start the conversation.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Miss Elisabet?"

"Yeah, that's me"

He showed me a letter with the text: _Miss Elizabeth, Personal_.

_"Misspelled my name"._ I took it, thanked the man and was about to close the door but he stopped me. I looked at him questioningly and he told me I should read the letter right away. I was a bit puzzled as I opened the envelope and took out the actual letter inside it. The letter was short and written with clear, strict handwriting:

_Miss Elizabeth_

_Your presence is required as soon as possible. Please make sure your as soon as possible is 1:00 pm._

**_Shere Khan_**

"_Shere Khan_?!" I said out loud. "What does he want with me?"

"I do not know, miss. The limousine is waiting" he said calmly and stepped aside, expecting me to step outside.

"Now hold on just a moment!" I said, a bit more angrily than I had meant to, and it was his turn to look at me questioningly.

"Is something wrong, miss?"

"Well, yes. Yes there is. First of all, how does he even know about me? I've never met him. Secondly, why _should_ I go to meet him? This letter makes it pretty clear that he expects everyone to do as he says, so what if I don't feel like meeting him, what then?

The driver looked at me for a moment before answering. When he answered, he had lowered his voice and looked more serious, as if talking about something he shouldn't talk about.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer for the first question, miss, but I think it would be better for both of us if you'd come to meet him."

I thought about it for a moment. On one hand I was interested to meet him and find out how he knew me, how much about me did he know and what he wanted from me. On the other hand he was a business man, ruthless at that, and if cartoons had taught me anything it was that the less you dealt with business men, the better. Unless of course the business man was Scrooge McDuck. But this wasn't him, this was Shere Khan. Then again, it could be more harmful _not_ to go. The curiosity got better of me and so I sighed and stepped out. The driver walked up to a long and expensive looking limousine. He opened the back door for me, I hesitated a bit before stepping in and taking a seat.  
Soon we were at the downtown. I looked through the darkened windows how people were doing their daily stuff, walking in and out of the shops, driving around and talking about the daily news and I tried my best not to think about my meeting with Shere Khan. Finally the limo stopped in front of a big tower-like building. Once I stepped out I recognized it as the Khan Industry building, the place where Shere Khan ran his business and had his office and even lived on the highest floor. I had seen the building back when Baloo had given me the tour around the city but it wasn't until now that I realized that the Khan Industry tower had been the highest building in the city.

"This way, miss!" the limo drivers voice brought me back to the moment. He was already standing by the doors to the building. We went in and the size of the entrance hall amazed me. There were people standing around, most of them panthers or other felines, all dressed in suits talking about business stuffs with each other. As I followed the driver through the hall people turned to look at me and their talking changed into whispering as they were probably talking about me. We walked to the back of the hall where an elevator was waiting for me. Another tiger wearing a same green outfit as the driver was in the elevator.

"Mister Khan is awaiting miss Elisabet here" the driver told the other tiger, who nodded. Then the driver pushed me inside the elevator, the doors closed and I felt how we started to go up. I just stood there, dumbfounded. There was no turning back anymore. When those doors would open for the next time, I would be alone in the same room with Shere Khan. I was shaking a bit for being so nervous.

"If I were you, I'd tidy my self up a bit" the tiger said without even looking at me. I glanced at him angrily before answering.

"Mister Khan called me here without a warning so I'm afraid he has to deal with me looking like this!"I said coldly. When I was sure the tiger wasn't looking I straightened my shirt and used my hand to put my hair in a better way.

Finally the elevator stopped. The doors opened and I stepped out. I looked behind me and saw the elevatorguy tigers face as the doors closed. He was smirking.

"You are two minutes late"

The deep voice made chills go down my spine. Far away, on the other side of the dark office I could see the profile of a desk and a big office chair against the light coming from the window behind them. Two small lights seemed to be coming from the chair, but then I realized it was actually his eyes shining.

"Come closer so we can talk".

_"Oooooooh crap"_ I thought as I started walking towards the table.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Oh crap, it's Shere freaking Khan! What does he want from the human in his world? Tune in next time to find out!**

**But now: trivia about the cartoon!**

**In the cartoon the prince of the desert was called Neverhasbeenbroke, which is an obvious joke. THEN WHY DID I SPELL HIS NAME Neferhaz Ben-Broak? The answer is actually simple: the episode "I only have ice for you" was written by Don Rosa, a well-known writer and artist for many great Scrooge McDuck stories (I'm a fan of those stories =D). In his story "The Crocodile Collector" he used the name Neferhaz Ben-Broak as a name for a rich egyptian merchant. That's why I wrote the prince's name as it is, the joke is still the same. (Plus mentioning Scrooge in the actual story wasn't a coincidence either ;) )**


	11. Chap 10: Mister Khan

**March 27 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Mister Khan**_

The walk trough the office was a long one, and it was made even longer by my nervousness and the feeling of two tiger's eyes looking at me. The whole time during the walk I was pondering in my mind if I should address him as Mister Khan, Mister Shere Khan or just Shere Khan. Finally I decided to call him Mr. Khan, I didn't want to leave the impression that I or humans in general were rude or anything like that, but at the same time I promised myself not to let him intimidate myself and to stay strict through the upcoming conversation. After a time that felt like an hour I was standing few foots away from Shere Khan's table.  
The tiger looked at me calmly with a calculating sight in his yellow eyes. He was wearing the same dark blue suit like I had seen him wear every time in the actual cartoon.

"Please, have a seat" he said with his deep, cold voice. I was startled when Shere Khan's assistance, who was also a tiger and who I hadn't realized was also there, pushed a chair behind me.

"I was expecting you two minutes ago" Shere Khan said after I had sat down.

"Well, maybe next time you could send your invitations earlier" I suggested nervously. He didn't say anything, just looked at me for a moment. _"Why did I say that"_.

"Yes" he responded coldly.

After I took a deep breath I started to talk. "So, um, may I ask why you invited me here? Or, how do you even know about me?"

"Fair enough" he said and started to explain. "On the evening of day before yesterday some of my pilot employees witnessed a new person in the club which they visit often. The said persons appearance made them interested to know more about her, so they listened in her conversation with the club's owner and a pilot named Baloo..."

"So they were eavesdropping on me" I said before I could stop myself. He glanced coldly at me and I shrunk on my seat. He continued:

"- the person talked about a 'crystal' that had brought her 'into this world'. The description of said 'crystal' bears a similarity to an object that was taken from me. So I ask you, miss Elisabet-" he leaned over the table and his gaze drilled it's way into my eyes, "_Where is that 'crystal_'_?_"

"I... I don't know. I lost it."

"Where did you lose it?"

"I don't know, in the ocean."

"Where in specific?"

"Look, I don't know where that crystal thingy is!" I blurted out. These questions had started to get on my nerves.  
" I only know that I was safe and sound back at my home when I found that rock and when I touched it: ZAP and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of the ocean in some strange place. That rock slipped from my hand and sank into the water, so if you want to find it, I don't know, try asking from fishermen maybe some fish has eaten it or something like that."

We looked at each other for a moment and I started to think that maybe I shouldn't have come here at all. Then he broke the silence.

"Very well". He sat down again. "Then answer to this: what exactly are you?"

"I'm... a human" I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow, but continued:

"Now then, I would like to hear about what you meant with saying that the 'crystal' had brought you 'into _this_ world'".

I was about to say something but I stopped myself before the sound came from my mouth. Should I tell him? No, no, that's a bad idea. If I'd start telling him about my world he'd surely be interested about the technology we have. Then he'd put his scientists to work on finding a way to travel between the dimensions. And heck, if they made that rock that can produce electricity all by itself, making a inter-dimension-traveling-thingy shouldn't take too long.  
I shivered a little by the thought of what would happen if suddenly the humanworld was connected with a cartoon world. There'd be chaos in both worlds when the cultures and technologies would clash with each other. And when people have problems with other people _in their own world_, what would happen when you smash _another_ world into the mix? _Chaos!  
"Although,"_ a voice said in my mind, _"this could be my ticket home"_. I brushed that thought aside. _"No, I'll find a way back on my own. There's no reason to mess up two worlds because of me"_.

"Miss Elisabet?"

I looked at him, took a deep breath and said with a poker face "I do not know what you're talking about".

We looked at each other in complete silence for a moment. I tried to keep calm as I hoped in my mind that he'd tell me to leave. And thankfully he did.

"I see" he said. "Well then, miss, I believe this conversation is over. Good day to you." and then he promptly turned his chair around and I was left there staring at the back of his seat. I stood up, the assistance moved the chair behind me and I started to walk towards the elevator. The doors opened and the same tiger employee was standing there. When I saw his scornful face something made me turn around and I called out to Shere Khan:

"By the way Mr. Khan! In the case you want to "invite" me again, my name's spelled E-L-I-S-A-B-E-T! That's something your crooks could not have told you!"

And with that said I stepped into the elevator, the doors shut and I smirked since I had seen the dumbfounded look on the elevator tigers face. But my smirk soon died when I realized what I had exactly done just there.

_"Elisabet, you have screwed up again" _I thought as the elevator kept going down.

* * *

When the doors had closed Shere Khan turned to his assistance.

"Find out as much as you can about "humans" if there are any documents about them. Also, I think someone should keep an eye on this miss Elisabet."

"Y-yes, sir" the assistance stuttered and left the office too. Shere Khan was left alone in his thoughts before the phone rang and he returned to taking care of his business as if nothing had happened.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**So that was Shere Khan right there. Sorry this chapter's a bit short. This was also the first chapter where I used "third person's point of view" in my story. You'll always know when I do that by the horizontal line between the text. Review, please =)**


	12. Chap 11: Trustworthy me

**March 30 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Trustworthy me**_

_"...I am an idiot, I am an idiot, I am an idiot..."_ Those four words were the only thing going through my mind as the limousine took me back to Higher for Hire. _"What the heck was I thinking? Why didn't I just keep quiet when I was walking out of Khan's office? I shouldn't have let that elevatorguy get on my nerves! Although if he hadn't looked down on me I wouldn't have needed to show off..."_

I stepped out of the limo and watched as it drove away. At least now I didn't need to worry about Khan. For now. I walked around the corner, thinking that all would be well, but then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. The Sea Duck was parked in its normal place, which meant that Rebecca had come back. And I was here and not in the office. _"Crap, she's gonna be mad at me" _I thought as I hurried to the door and stopped in front of it to think how to tell her where I was before opening the door and stepping in. No sign of Rebecca, only Baloo who was sitting in the big comfy chair and reading evening newspaper.

"Hi Lis!" he said looking behind the paper. "Becky's been looking for you, where have ya been?"

"Was she mad at me? Because if she was, I can assure you that I had a good reason not to be here when you guys got here..."

"I sure hope so!" I turned around and Rebecca was standing behind me, scorn look on her face.

"Miss Rebecca I-"

"-Was about to explain why you weren't here even though I had specifically asked you to stay here?" she finished my sentence coldly.

"...Yeah"

"I'm waiting" she crossed her arms.

"Come on, Becky, cut her some slack"

"Shush, Baloo, let's hear her story". They looked at me, waiting.

"Okay," I took a few breaths before beginning, "so I was here, like you had told me to be, and I was cleaning the place, like you had told me to do, when there was someone knocking at the door so I went to open it and there was this tiger and he gave me an invitation and guess whom it was from: Shere Khan" I explained faster and faster "so the invitation said to come immediately but when I said I didn't want to come- I mean go- the man said that it'd be better if I'd go so I went and when I got there Khan wanted to know about me, but because I didn't tell him about me he told me to go and then I goed -I mean went- I mean left- but before I did go- or leave, whatever- I turned around and told him to spell my name right the next time, but I did that because there was this guy in the elevator that was pissing me off -the guy, not the elevator- so anyway Iamnow hereandIhopeyoudon'tgetmadatmecuzI'mtellingthetruth!"

Both Rebecca and Baloo looked at me.

"That's the kind of excuse I would expect from a friend of Baloo's!" Rebecca said angrily.

"But it's the _truth_! Here, I have proof!" I took the creased and wrinkled invitation letter from my pocket where I had tucked it before. I handed it to Rebecca who straightened it and read it out loud.

"I guess I owe you an apology, Elisabet " she said after finishing reading, which didn't take long. It was my turn to cross my arms and smile victoriously.

"I told you I was telling the truth".

"Well, now that we have settled that, how 'bout me and Lis here take an air cab to Louie's. I mean she just had an encounter with ol' Khanie and could probably use a drink an' some fun, am I right?" Baloo said, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Of course" I looked at Rebecca "-if it's okay with you".

"Well, we have no other deliveries booked today" she said "-and I think you deserve a evening off. After all, it's nice to have someone totally trustworthy around" she glanced at Baloo on the last few words. Her words made me feel a pinch in my heart.

"Yeah, trustworthy..." I mumbled.

...

"What's the matter, Lis? "

I flinched when I heard Baloo's voice. "Wha- I-I'm sorry Baloo, I was in my thoughts. What did you say?"

We were sitting in the air cab on our way to Louie's. Air cabs were small planes that people could call to pick them up. They only did short trips to nearest islands around the Cape Suzette.

"You've been quiet since we left. Is somethin' wrong?"

I didn't say anything.

"Is it 'bout Khan? Look, ya don't have to worry, if he calls you to him again I can tag along and..."

"It's about Rebecca!" I said and Baloo seemed a bit surprised.

"Why? She didn't get mad at you or anythin'."

"Yeah, but she called me trustworthy" I said sadly.

"Ain't that a good thing?"

"Well, yeah, but... it means she trusts me."

He looked confused.

"Oh, come on Baloo! Don't you get it? I haven't told her the truth about me and yet she trusts me! What about when she finds out the truth?"

"Don't ya mean 'if' she finds out?"

"_When_! It's always when. The truth will come out eventually, and what then? I'll lose her trust and she'll kick me out!"I said as I leaned my head on the cold window.

"Oh, don't worry, Lis. I'm sure she'll understand once she finds out."

"So you mean I should tell her?"

"Of course not!" Baloo said like the mere idea of it scared him. "Let's play along as long as we can. An' if she does kick ya out, which ain't gonna happen, you can stay at Louie's!"

I sighed and smiled at him. "Okay, let's go with that plan." He smiled back at me and we started talking about the party Louie would be hosting tonight, but inside I still felt a pinch in my heart.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**Yeah, a short chapter again. Sorry, I promise the next one's gonna be longer. **


	13. Chap 12: Party! And I spill the beans

**April 8 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Party! ...And I spill the beans**_

The air cab landed, Baloo paid the pilot and then the two of us walked into the bar where Louie was making drinks as usual.

"Hiya cuzs!" he beamed happily once he saw us.

"Hiya, Louie. We came to see if you're ready for the party." Baloo said.

"We're already working on it" he answered and gestured towards some of his workers who were putting on Hawaiian styled decorations and polishing the tiki masks and then towards the stage where some band members were already tuning their instruments.

"It's looking pretty good so far"

"Thanks, Lizzy. You just wait 'till the evening when the real hullabaloo starts."

"An' I'm the one who puts the 'baloo' in the hullabaloo!"

"I figured that out" I smiled.

Baloo and Louie kept talking about the party but I went back to my thoughts. For some reason I had this strange feeling that something bad would happen during the party and that feeling worried me.

"Don't worry about it"

"What?" I turned to Baloo.

"Ya looked worried so I thought you were thinkin' about Khan"

"Oh- no, I wasn't-"

"What about the ol' Khan?" Louie asked. And once again I spend several minutes telling them about what I had been through. But this time I told all the details, including how Khan had known about the electric rock thingy.

"-and then the driver brought me back." I finished. "And I don't think this is the last I'll hear from him."

"You're probably right at that" Baloo said. "Khan's not known for bein' a quitter".

"You know, I was a bit afraid you would say that"

"Well don't worry 'bout it, cuz" Louie cheered me up "Ya made it through the first time, you can handle meeting him again if it comes to that"

I nodded. He was right, I shouldn't worry. After all, Khan was a business man not a monster. But the question of how he'd treat me in the future after I had talked him back before leaving scared me a bit. And then there was Karnage to worry about and Rebecca too. _"Why am I worrying so much? Everyone's acting like they do in the cartoon, everything will turn out fine. But I wasn't in the show so there's no telling what'll happen to me..."_

"But ya know what's the best way to forget your worries?" Baloo's voice brought me back to the moment " Partying! Once ya start singin' an' dancin' you won't have time to worry!"

"Uh, yeah, I don't sing. Nor do I dance for that matter." I told Baloo.

"Oh c'mon Lis. I'm sure you can sing."

"I can, but only when there's no-one else around. Plus I don't know any songs that would fit parties." _"Or really any songs from the 30's" _I added in my mind.

"Well in that case I'm gonna_ teach_ ya some songs for us to sing!" Baloo announced and patted my back.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..."

_ "-Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities-"  
_I'm not sure how, but Baloo had got me singing "The bare necessities" on the stage with him. The lyrics were a bit different than in the Jungle Book- movie but otherwise the song was the same. And for once I didn't care about what people might think about my appearance or my singing, I was having fun and that was all that mattered.  
Once the song ended both Baloo and I bowed to the audience who were all clapping their hands for us.

"See, I told ya this would be fun" Baloo said as we jumped off the stage to get something to drink and rest our throats.

"You were right" I said and realized how exhausted the singing had made me. "I've never had this much fun"

Louie gave us drinks and we sat to drink them.

"So what d'you think 'bout the party, Lizzie?" Louie asked.

"What can I say? It's freaking _fantastic_!" I said. "Can I come again when you have your next party?"

"Of course!" he said happily "The more the merrier!" I finished my drink and Baloo and I went back to the stage for an encore.

...

Hour or two later, after Baloo and I had sang couple songs more, we were in the air cab going back to Cape Suzette. Baloo would have wanted to stay longer but I convinced him that even though he wasn't flying the Sea Duck Rebecca wouldn't be happy if he'd stay up all night and sleep through the next day. I was tired and the steady humming sound coming from the engine made me drowsy. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, my forehead leaning on the cool glass of the window.

_"You lied to me!" Rebecca yelled. "I know you are from a different world! You are a liar and a freak!"  
_"_No! I'm so sorry, I didn't want to lie!" I pleaded.  
"That's just another lie! I don't believe you! I will never believe you, never again!" she yelled to me. Then she turned on her heels and started to walk away.  
I tried to run after her but the ground under my feet started collapsing. I screamed in horror and got a hold on the edge of the giant sinkhole that had opened on the ground below me.  
"Help me, Rebecca!" I cried as I clung on the edge but she kept going without looking back. Then Baloo, Kit and Wildcat showed up from nowhere.  
"Help me, guys!"  
"I'm sorry, but she's the boss" all three of them said in unison and then they all turned around and walked away.  
"NO, PLEASE HELP ME, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!" My fingers turned to bones, I lost my grip and fell to the darkness-_

And then I woke up. Looking around I realized that the plane had started to land. I turned to Baloo who was looking at me, worried.

"Did ya have a nightmare? Ya look scared."

"...Yeah... it was just a nightmare, that's all...". My hands were shaking a bit.

"What was it about?"

"Oh- nothing... Nothing, really, it was just a stupid dream..."

_"Even my dreams are like the ones in cartoons"_ I thought as we stepped out. _"I'm gonna tell Rebecca the truth. It's the only way to prevent my mind from more nightmares like that". _I had made my decision. I would tell her. Right now.

_..._

"What did you want to tell me?" Rebecca asked.

After we had come back Kit and Rebecca had been waiting for us. After Baloo and Kit had went upstairs I asked Rebecca to come with me. I had led her outside and now we were standing on the dock.

"Okay. I-I'm not sure how to say this. I... I need to tell you something. And I wish you would listen, I know you probably want to ask some questions as I explain what I have to say, and you have the right to question me but I still hope you'd listen the whole story before you do. Are you ready?"

"I guess so" she said, looking a bit confused.

"Okay, okay. When I said I was far from home, I didn't tell the whole truth. I- am not from around here. And when I say around here, I don't mean like the city or the country, but a different _world_! It all began when-"

Rebecca's expressions went from disbelief to dumbfound and into pondering as I kept telling the truth. When I finally finished I couldn't look at her, I felt too bad for keeping a secret from her and scared of what she'd say.  
And after a brief moment of silence I heard her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I don't know" I said, still looking away. "I-I guess I was afraid you wouldn't believe my story... I don't have anywhere else to go nor a way to return to the place where I came from. I was a total stranger yet you gave me a place to stay and a job to top that of. I just couldn't keep the truth from you anymore. You have a business to run and I know you have a daughter to look after and I respect you for that. And that makes it even more worse to keep something from you. I- I am so sorry." And with that said I just stood there, waiting for her to say something.

And then, I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and for my surprise she hugged me.

"It's okay. I understand."

"You do?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes."She took a step back so we could see each others faces. "After what happened with the whole iceberg thing I've been thinking about our argument and the way I acted. So I understand that you'd be scared of telling me, I'm not blaming you for that."

"Really?" I sighed with relief. "That's good to hear. And I want to apologize for what I said back there-"

"You already have" she reminded me smiling.

I smiled sheepishly and she continued. "-Besides, your strange appearance made me already think that your story had more to it than you had told."

"So- we're alright? I can stay here?"

"Yes, you can stay here. But only-" she paused as she gave me a stern look "- if you promise to tell me everything in the future"

"I promise" I hugged her.

And so we went back in as friends and I no longer felt the pinch in my heart.

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**Finally! The truth has been told! And now that we have come over that story arc we can move on to a new one. Feel free to review =)**


	14. Chap 13: Danger Woman

**April 18 2014**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Danger Woman**_

For the next several days I spent my time mostly in the office, answering the phone and stuff like that. That lasted until Baloo finally got his license back and was more than happy to be back piloting the Sea Duck. When Becky had still been the pilot I had rather stayed behind. Even though she had gotten a bit better at flying after she started to listen to him I didn't want to take the risk that her flying skills would get us into an another argument. But now that Baloo was back behind the controls I could step into the plane safely again.  
And even though she wasn't a good pilot, Rebecca and I had become better friends after the truth had been told. She even took me to a clothing shop to buy me some clothes like a pajama and some spare shirts and pants. "Don't worry, you can pay me back by working" she had told me when she paid for the stuff. Then she had taken me to another shop to buy some personal hygiene stuff. "Is that really all you need?" she had asked from me when I had showed her a toothbrush and a hairbrush. "Yeah, I'll manage with these".

During those days in the office I had decided to do something useful and try to remember the upcoming "episodes" but for some reason it was starting to get harder and harder for me to remember what was going to happen next. However I could still remember my home and family fine, so that made the fading of the memories about the show even stranger. But was it really any stranger than the stuff that I had already gone through, I asked from myself. No, not really.

...

"Lis. Lis, wake up!" a voice called me.

"Mmfive more minutesmm" I mumbled and pulled the blanket over my head. It was Saturday so we could sleep longer and I hadn't slept well because of some idiots on motorboats had been making noise in the middle of the night.

"Lis! You have to get up, it's really important!" Kit said again.

"What is it? I mumbled through the blanket.

"We have to wake Baloo up and clean the Sea Duck before Miz Cunningham comes to work."

"Why? She's not flying anymore."

"But she's gonna make a surprise inspection!" I threw the blanket off my face and frowned.

"If it's a _surprise_ inspection how do you know about it?".

"Uh, I accidentally read it from her calendar".

I froze for a moment. When I had worked in the office Rebecca had given me a calendar to write the dates of new cargo deliveries on. I had also seen an another calendar but when I asked about it Rebecca quickly locked it in one of the drawers of her desk. "It's a private one" she had said and I decided not to ask anymore questions about it.

"Aaand how exactly do you 'accidentally' read something that's locked in a drawer?"

"I read it yesterday when she had left it on her desk unguarded"

I sighed. "Okay, you go wake Baloo while I change clothes".

By the time I reached the plane Baloo and kit had already cleaned most of the plane and were sweeping the floor.

"Morning Lis! What took you so long?" Baloo greeted me.

"A: It's almost eleven o'clock, you can't really call it a morning anymore and B: I took some toast and drank a glass of water. I can't do any cleaning with an empty stomach."

"Well you don't need to do much." Baloo said and pointed at the half cleaned plane.

"Well, well. You guys have done a really good job."

"Yeah, cleaning is a piece of cake"

"Especially when you just hide most of the stuff in that locker" I pointed at the metal locker.

"How did ya know?"

"Call it a hunch. But don't worry, if seeing this plane cleaned keeps Rebecca happy I won't say a thing."

"Ya know, I _really_ like the way you think" Baloo's smile died a bit when we heard the sound of a car pulling over and Rebecca's voice calling his name.

"It's Miz Cunningham!" Kit exclaimed.

"Quick, Lis! Open the locker".

Baloo and Kit stuffed the rest of the trash into the locker and we forced the doors shut. Baloo had to lean on the doors to keep them from springing open. Only a moment later Rebecca stepped into the plane and with her was her daughter, a little bear girl. The girl had a yellow fur and was wearing a pink shirt with blue overalls and a blue bow around each of her ears. And for some reason she also had a tin strainer on her head and a red towel as a cape.

"There you guys are" Rebecca said once she saw us. Then she looked around the seemingly spotless plane. "I'm seeing it and I still don't believe it".

"Baloo!" Molly said happily and ran to him. Baloo picked him up.

"Whoa, Molly. What's with the get up?"

"I'm not Molly, I'm Danger Woman!" she exclaimed "-Here to inspect my secret headquarter".

"It's the only way I could get her away from that silly radio program" Rebecca told us. Then Molly turned to look at me and her eyes widened.

"Who's she, mommy?"

"Of course, I forgot you haven't met before. Molly, this is Elisabet. Elisabet, my daughter Molly."

"Hi" I said.

"Hi! My middle name is Elizabeth too!" Molly told me.

"Really? That's really nice. But you can call me Lis"

"Okay, Lis"

I smiled. She was a sweet kid. But like most kids she had a short attention span.

"Hey, what happened to all of your neat garbage?"

Rebecca congratulated Baloo for finally learning to keep the plane clean. But Baloo's relief didn't last long.

"You missed a piece" Molly pointed at a lonely piece of paper. When Baloo reached to grab it the locker doors sprung open and all the garbage spilled out, burying him and Molly.

"Got it" Baloo dug his way out of the trash holding the piece of paper.

"This is more like it!" Molly giggled.

"You okay, kiddo?" I lifted her away from the pile of garbage. She nodded.

Rebecca wasn't amused; "I thought the air trade business would be full of adventure and romance! All I get is clutter and disorder. Where's the glamour, where's the excitement?"

"Don't worry mommy" Molly ran to her, "There's always glamour and excitement when Danger Woman's on the job"

"Honey, I wouldn't trade you or Danger Woman for anything".

_"Thank goodness for that kid" _I thought in my mind.

"But what I wouldn't give to meet someone with charm, with culture, a real man of the world"

"Careful what you wish for" I muttered quietly, and when you knew it, we heard a male voice that made us turn around.

"I beg your pardon, but I'm looking for a Miss Rebecca Cunningham" a grey furred jaguar said as he jumped on to the dock from a motorboat. His sharp clothing and small mustache must have been charming by Rebecca's standards since she seemed to be enchanted by him.

"I-I'm Rebecca Cunningham"

"Ah, Rebecca- a name for royalty, and it suits you so well my dear. My name is Covington" he introduced himself and kissed her hand.

"Oh my" she said.

"Oh brother!" Baloo said.

_"Oh crap!"_ I thought. This sleezeball of a guy would surely be trouble.

"You must be Baloo, master of the world famous Sea Duck" Covington continued, shaking Baloo's hand and ignoring me and Kit completely. "Ah, the tales I've been told".

"You have? Well now, I have been through a scrape or two or three..." Baloo was sold and Covington moved on to try and sweet talk Molly to like him. Her response was clear.

"You stay away from my mommy!" and she kicked his shin.

"Molly! Be nice to Mister Covington, he was just trying to say hello." Rebecca scolded her.

"Come on, Molly" I whispered to her. "Let's leave them talk" The two of us walked deeper to the plane, where I saw a bag. Once I saw it I remembered the episode.

"Hey, Molly. Look at this." I took a wooden doll from the bag which I remembered was the key thing in the episode.

"Wow, a doll! Can I have her?"

"Sure" she took the doll and hugged it. Even though giving it to her would result in some dangerous situations I decided not to mess with the plot of the episode. Much.

"May I see that, my dear?" Covington hurried to us.

"NO!" and Covington got another kick.

"Molly!" Rebecca said angrily.

"It's my doll, Lis gave it to me!"

"It was in the plane." I hurried to say. "I thought Baloo wouldn't mind if I'd let her keep it, do you Baloo?"

"Of course not, she can keep it" Baloo smiled. No-one else noticed, but Covington looked at me clearly swearing in his mind. I shot a look at him that said "What're you gonna do about it?".

Rebecca apologized to Mister Covington, who told her to call him just Covington. "We cannot remain so formal if you and I and your- _delightful_ child and her little wooden playmate are to became good friends, can we?"

"Alright Covinton" she said.

"I know this is quite sudden, but would you and your sweet daughter join me today at the City Park?" Covington asked.

_"Boy, he doesn't waste time"._

Rebecca agreed and all of them left the plane, leaving only me and Molly stay behind.

"I don't like that man" she told me.

"Neither do I, but your mother does. Go with them, but don't let him have the doll, okay?"

"I won't!" she said and the two of us hurried after the rest of them.

* * *

**_Author's_ _note_**

**Phew, got this done before Easter ended. So now I'm writing about the tenth episode of the show, _Molly Coddled._ No-one likes that Covington guy except Rebecca...**

**Reviews are welcomed =)**


	15. Chap 14: Looking after Molly and Lis

**April 27 2014**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Looking after Molly and Lis_**

"I don't like that Covington guy"

"Yeah Lis, you keep saying that" Me, Kit and Baloo were in the Higher for Hire's office, waiting for Rebecca who was late for some reason.

"And I mean it Kit! Seriously, no-one just pops out of nowhere and _snap_" I snapped my fingers to punctuate my speech "-asks a woman -_and_ her _daughter_- to go out with them."

"You're worryin' too much." Baloo's words made me frustrated. I didn't worry, I _knew_! I knew the jaguar would be trouble. But I couldn't tell how I knew.

"Okay, I'm not really the one to judge other people. I mean _I_ popped out of nowhere and although I'm not overweight I'm not the thinnest there is and my hair is messy most of the time... But I have this feeling Covington's gonna be trouble."

"Oh, let it go already! We've known the guy only for a day and he doesn't seem too bad-"

"You're saying that because he praised you. He didn't even look at Kit or me,he was too busy licking your boots. A guy who does that to people the second they meet them is probably faking it to leave a good impression."

"What d'ya mean?"

I didn't have the time to tell him since we were interrupted by Rebecca walking in the office. Molly, still carrying the doll, came with her and behind them- Covington. The moment she saw me Molly ran next to me and gave Covington a dirty look.

"Hello, everyone, sorry I'm late. Covington and I had coffee together."

"Thought so" I murmured. She didn't hear me.

"Okay Baloo, here's your next delivery" She handed him a paper with instructions on it and he and Kit got up and were ready to leave. I was about to follow them to the Sea Duck but Rebecca stopped me.

"Sorry Elisabet but I need you here. Covington and I are going to see a marine animal show and I need you to look after Molly."

"Tough luck Lis" Baloo said before he shut the door behind him.

"But why won't you take Molly with you guys?"

Rebecca sighed and told me that Molly had been acting rude towards Covington and not taking her with them was a form of punishment.

"Rebecca dear" Covington slithered his way into the conversation "kids are kids. I think it would be great to have Molly- and her doll -with us"

"No!" Molly shouted. "I wanna stay here with Lis!"

"Well, I think that's the final word in this argument"

"It's decided then." Rebecca said happily and she dragged Covington with her out of the office.

"I'll see you in few hours" she called out as she stepped into her car. Covington stepped in as well but not before glaring at Molly and me. Molly showed her tongue but I smiled smugly and waved my fingers as good bye. They drove off and Molly turned to me.

"That man is trying to take mommy away from me!"

"Don't worry, he won't take her anyway".

"But what if they get married?" Molly asked with real concern in her voice. I bend down so I could be closer to her level.

"Listen, you think Covington is a bad guy?" She nodded. "And what makes you say that?"

"I just think he is"

"Well, I'll tell you a secret" she got closer and I whispered into her ear.

"I think he's a bad guy too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I promise you that your mom would never, ever, ever, _ever_ marry a bad guy. She likes him now, but it won't last."

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things" I smiled mysteriously and her eyes widened.

"Do you know what I'll have next Christmas?" she asked enthusiastic. I laughed and poked her nose gently.

"No, but I do know that we can have fun while everyone else are out. Would you like to play something?"

"Can we play Danger Woman?"

"Sure, but you have to tell me how"

And for the next hour or so I was a bad guy fighting Danger Woman, who of course won me every time. Molly was a really nice kid and playing with her was really fun. After I was defeated by Danger Woman and her spatula for the tenth time I had to sit down to catch my breath. Molly sat on the footstool and played with the doll.

"Guess what name I gave to her"

"Hmm, is it Dolly?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Annie?"

"No"

"Alice?"

"Na-a"

"Molly the Second?" she shook her head again and I threw my hands up pretending to be completely puzzled.

"I give up. Please tell me what's her name"

"It's Lis!" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Lis?"

"Yeah, because you gave her to me I gave her your name" I smiled and a part of me wanted to cry. That was just too cute and sweet.  
Luckily Rebecca returned that moment and I shook my head and got up.

"How was the show?"

"Oh, it was wonderful" she said happily.

"And where's Covington?"

"I hope a shark ate him" Molly said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, young lady, but he is fine. I dropped him off at the downtown"

"Oh" Molly said disappointed.

"Better luck next time" I whispered to her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Rebecca, absolutely nothing"

"Anyway, Baloo and Kit won't be back for a while so I'll take Molly home now. Her babysitter works only on afternoons so I had to leave you to look after her" she explained to me.

"Well, if you ever need someone to look after her, I'm available"

"Thank you. Come on Molly" Molly turned to look at me before going with her mom.

"You are the best babysitter"

"Thanks kid. Take care of little Lis"

"I will"

* * *

_**Author's note**_

**What's this, a short chapter after over a weeks wait? Yes, I've been too busy to write. I have important things to do plus now that spring is here I want to enjoy the nice weather. This chapter is pretty much about Molly's relationship with my character. I had Molly name the wooden doll Lis to add some extra sweetness. Next chapter will come during the beginning of May. Feel free to review =)**


End file.
